


从良 13

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 13

13-1

\-----------

 

阿云嘎回来的时候正赶上王晰的局。

还没走到里厅，穿过三五群聚的交谈，听了几耳朵只言片语

——听说小方总在三亚装款儿让人折了？

——可不说是，折了好几块骨头打个包就给扔回去了。

——哎，别听那些胡扯，伤得没那么狠，就看着丢人而已。

——听说西郊那块地盖上了？

——那几个钉头头扛不住了呗。

——我怎么听人说是方总找上王老板了？

——嗯？王老板的圈子可是跟标地八杆子打不上的。

——这你都不知道？那王老板和周家的……

——呦呵，这叫什么？下岗妈子还能返聘……

年轻人一瞬间噤若寒蝉，他感受到有利刃划过他的后颈，割开了一道翻着骨肉的口子，他不敢回头，他怕刀光割掉他的鼻子。

 

阿云嘎只是瞟过那年轻人的脖颈，他不管是不是少年的口不择言，不好好说话的自然要挨教训，不用阿云嘎指点，自然有懂事的来教这些毛孩子。

他只把心思放在手机上三条没什么关联的短信上，一条王晰的两条周深的，他没办法把这些信息串联起来，他只能想到周深定是给他惹祸了，却没想到自己又如何招惹王晰。

是不是郑云龙在王晰面前叫了自己的名字？阿云嘎觉得这想法异常合理，他撬了王晰盖了十年的墙角，那王晰生气也是情理之中，他的心情徒然爽利起来，脚下也走起了得意的风。

 

厅后是茶余场所，不得不说王晰的品味在外与在家简直判若两人，云泥之别已经不够用来形容，俗丽的大穹顶上是捧着银壶的西方裸女，少女丰腴的身姿无限舒展，延伸出纯情又淫靡的臆想，浮雕石柱四处漆金，盘旋着转梯一路向下，无一处不吐露着中式审美断崖式的脱节。

侍者引着阿云嘎下了没两层，与他说道今天王总组了球局，说是赢了有彩头。阿云嘎也没问是什么，王晰的彩头左不过是人和人和人罢了。

路上有些绕，阿云嘎沿着抹金边的楼梯下来，正看见周深背对着楼梯横在王晰身上，茸茸的小脑袋在王晰耳边伏着，乖顺的像被罐头引诱的猫。阿云嘎只觉得好笑，他嘴角不经意抹开的弧正被从软香里抬头的王晰撞上，一瞬间像是掏了狼窝，凛冽的目光直直刺来，阿云嘎下意识用同样狠决的眼色回去，他有些不明所以的绕到那两个人身前，正看见周深挂在王晰脖子上的手腕处包了层纱，阿云嘎皱眉，声色是与眼光匹配的深沉，他问

“这是怎么了？”

周深不在人前与王晰亲昵，挣扎着要下来，却被王晰锁在怀里，仿佛宣誓所有权一样，强硬又执拗，王晰的声音比阿云嘎还低，胸腔发出的震动激得周深呼吸都快散了，王晰说

“你好意思问？”

 

气氛有些僵持，一瞬间剑拔弩张，阿云嘎是不明缘由的疑惑，而王晰却是实打实的阴沉，周深枕在王晰肩上，冲着阿云嘎讲唇语

‘道歉’

阿云嘎直愣愣的看着周深，没明白过来意思，周深气的喘粗气，又说了一遍

‘道’

‘歉’

王晰感受到周深在自己脖子根喘着粗气的颤抖，又看见阿云嘎朝他肩上射来的阴狠目光，后槽牙咬着喉结滚动了一下，即要破口而出。

阿云嘎先说话了，

“对不起……？”

王晰还没把嗓子里的音咽干净，周深接着阿云嘎的尾音拱在王晰肩窝里说

“晰哥……我真没关系的。”他啄吻着王晰的下颚骨，又说

“你别怪嘎子哥了。”是清清爽爽的少年音色。

 

王晰紧绷着的面皮被这样的轻吻化开了，周深从不在旁人面前与自己有狎昵的亲密，仿佛是少年人最后一丝底线，王晰对周深这样的行为是默许的，他不愿打破男孩的矜持。

而现在周深却在阿云嘎面前主动吻他，王晰知道他是怕因为自己而让王晰和阿云嘎产生隔阂，王晰只觉得他太过乖巧懂事却委屈了自己，他喜欢周深这无师自通的体贴与周全，可他又希望周深可以再任性一点，再放纵一点。他低头看着周深因羞赧而红了的颊，他表现出的依附感烙进王晰的心里，像雪夜的汤泉，叫人筋骨都是舒服的。王晰掐着鼻梁骨叹口气，眼神也缓和了，对阿云嘎不冷不热的说了句

“算了。”

周深在王晰颈上也舒了口气，冲着仍一头雾水的阿云嘎摆嘴形

‘之后再说’

 

阿云嘎：？

不是他脑子不灵光，是他着实看不出来这俩人在唱什么双簧，他也懒的再想，只等着周深回头给他明说。

侍应夹来一卷热毛巾，阿云嘎取来敷了一下眼睛，又揩了揩手。那毛巾应该是用什么香蒸过的，从眼上揭开只觉得神朗气清，他选了一杯黑麦威士忌，用拇指和中指掐着杯缘惬在漆金的围栏上寻着郑云龙的身影。

不用他如何寻找，郑云龙永远是人群中的焦点。

他们三个人是在半层的看台上，脚下头有几张台球案子，不过只开了一个，周围站着几个观望球局，郑云龙和一个高瘦子在玩着。

阿云嘎站在高处，自上而下的品着郑云龙今天的行状，王晰的品味在郑云龙身上似乎又活了过来，把他柔顺的发在脑后扎了一个不高的辫子，额前夹了些碎卷，稀疏的落下来，垂过他英挺的眉毛遮在眼前，却盖不住眸子里滚水的光，只不过今天似乎是打了过重的腮红，搞的眼下洇洇的，有些魇气，阿云嘎离的远，自然看不清他眼下的是横扫的艳色还是骇人的淤青。

郑云龙人高又挺拔，架子拉得大，架杆出手一气呵成，是大开阔的行云流水，看起来是会玩的，阿云嘎饶有兴趣的抿了口酒，眼光离不开他撑在绿案子上纤长的指，他随口问道

“他还会这个？”

王晰不咸不淡的回他，显然仍是不爽，

“才教的。”

“那学的还挺快。”阿云嘎似是褒奖的回了一句，就再没人说话，不知道王晰和周深在俟弄些什么，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，阿云嘎也懒得回头，一双眼直直的盯着郑云龙看。

 

正看见郑云龙把腕子架高，用中指擎住力气，杆头极稳没什么犹疑，吞了两手顶上母球的下缘，是个极标准的跳球。阿云嘎心中不禁叹了声好，新手在跳球上总是掌握不好力度，母球飞得满场跑，会让局面略显尴尬，可郑云龙之前分明连筷子都不会用，先下球却能打的这么稳，也不知道是该夸王晰教的好，还是该夸郑云龙是天资聪颖。

他们私下里打球没什么讲究，连杆连到一杆清是本事，郑云龙的半儿都打完了，只剩下黑八，他对手还剩下两个全色，是被压着风头的。郑云龙绕过来，正站在阿云嘎视野下，这老黑的角度停的有些刁钻，他俯下身来瞄了好一会儿才要出杆，阿云嘎也替他瞄着，觉得这准头还行，手下稳些是可以结束局面的。

然而郑云龙这一杆却脱手了，和落下手的球杆一道发出的还有一声不合时宜的娇吟。

郑云龙正被那瘦高个抵在案子上，他把球杆卡在郑云龙的腿间，郑云龙腿长，他的身子被从后面压着，性器撑起的包正好可以落在球袋上，那人就把他顶在桌角上磨，周围的人也不看球了，个个儿露出淫靡的笑，横肉里都写着性饥渴。

那瘦高个好像是被周围的目光捧着，逞着脸又顶了两下胯模拟性交，那手不老实的就要往郑云龙腰腹上摸。

 

“哗啦——”

阿云嘎手中的酒杯正砸在那瘦高个的颈上，一声闷响，琥珀色的醇香滚了他一后背，脚下是软地毯，方杯落在人肉垫子上再跌下去也没碎，就在那人脚边停着。

瘦高个气急，捂着后颈回头就要骂，但当他仰头看清那双沉着阴鸷的眼的主人是谁，一下就噤声了，像一只被踩住脖子的鸡。

 

“不讲规矩。”

阿云嘎站的缓台不过两米，可他的声音好像从万人膜拜的王座上落下，带着使人谦卑的威仪。

那人止不住的道歉，赏了自己两个嘴巴识相的从旁的门退了出去，边上人也是有眼力见儿的，一个个哑着嗓子也散了，没人再敢上赶着王老板的彩头。

阿云嘎沿着楼梯下来，看着郑云龙顺从的站在那，没什么反应，好像刚才被猥亵的人不是他一样，这样状态让阿云嘎心里有些堵，只冲他说着

“怎么不躲。”

他步子大，两个迈腿就到了郑云龙眼前，于此才看清那好看的脸上本没有扫什么腮红，颧骨连到鼻侧是一片骇人的青紫，看上去不像是新伤。

阿云嘎疼惜的摸上郑云龙的脸，他不敢抚摸那处伤，想也不用想的咬着牙怒道

“王晰——”

王晰也正下来，对上阿云嘎滚着滔天怒意的眼毫无愧疚的说，

“你敢动我的深深，我就敢动郑云龙。”

周深站在王晰身后扶额，双手合十对着阿云嘎隔空作揖。

 

阿云嘎瞬间气笑了，指着周深说不出话，而落在王晰眼里只当他是挑衅，他正盘算着要从阿云嘎手里再剜些肉下来，于此正好。王晰走来顺手捞了只球杆，握住尾端用臂力扬起腕子，直接怼在了阿云嘎肩窝上，他的眉挑着，下巴尖微含，抬着眼看人露出一截下眼白，语气里没有几分商量，

“来一盘。”

阿云嘎不想和他打，便绷了肩上的力顶回去，浅蓝色的枪粉在他身上蹭下了一点印迹。王晰手上的劲儿不松反增，打着圈的要往阿云嘎肩骨里旋，两边僵持着谁也不让，直到两条不一样的声线交叠，

“阿云嘎。”

“晰哥。”

郑云龙伸手握上了抵在阿云嘎肩窝窝上的杆头，周深也拉住了王晰的胳膊。到底是阿云嘎先让了，他拨开王晰的球杆，点了根烟说，

“打吧。”

 

侍应来摆好案子，王晰开球，阿云嘎连杆都没拿只站在一旁抽烟，讲道理他球技是不差的，但是在王晰面前他并没有摸杆的机会，王晰就是那种松着规矩打，可以一杆清台的人，所以阿云嘎从不愿和他打球，没个意思。

他手里的烟剩最后一口，吐了圈白雾问王晰

“要什么？”

王晰正瞄着黑八，一声好脆的响，决定胜负的球毫无悬念的砸进了底袋，母球也带着旋儿的稳稳停在案子中央，王晰打完了杆一扔，仿佛是心里的恶气终于畅快了，拨一下额前的发，先是给了满眼星星的周深一口响亮的吻，才对着阿云嘎说，

“想好了再告诉你。”

 

 

13-2

\--------------

 

郑云龙跟着阿云嘎回家，直到洗过澡窝进被子里都是恹恹的没什么精神，阿云嘎和他说话也不理。

阿云嘎只觉着他是累了，给他敷了敷眼下的淤青，掖好被子要关灯睡觉，马上要摸上开关，却被郑云龙拦了下了，暖黄的光洒落在郑云龙皙白泛着粉的肩头，郑云龙骑在阿云嘎身上，捧着他的脸，那永远是含着情的眼这会儿却没那么亮了，阿云嘎斜靠在床头没说话，等着郑云龙的响动。

“吧唧——”

郑云龙在阿云嘎的颧骨上落下好响的吻，亲得阿云嘎一愣，然而郑云龙却觉得不够响似的，仰着头似乎在蓄力，他晚上扎得辫子散了，蓬松的黑发垂在脑后，随着他前倾的额一起甩到眼前，他的牙齿与阿云嘎的颧骨发生了实打实的猛烈的碰撞，两个人都疼得直咧嘴，郑云龙却还要再亲他，被阿云嘎掐着脖子摁到身下。

他知道他是在学王晰亲周深那一下。

他在郑云龙眼里看到了从未出现过的两个字。

羡慕。

周深有的伤痕他要有，可周深有的亲吻他为什么得不到。

 

阿云嘎不知道郑云龙是想要那样响亮的吻，还是想要王晰，虽然他心里已经快有个分明的答案，但他不死心的要去验证，他把郑云龙箍在身下，钳着他的下颚骨猛亲，唇上沾了唾液，让吻声像涨潮的浪，层层叠叠拍在海边的礁石上。

阿云嘎只顾埋头吻着，便错过了郑云龙微微勾起的嘴角，带着一点点餍足。

这吻渐渐变得不纯粹了，从一下一下的响亮变成了带着情欲的粘稠，舌从口腔中卷出，淫靡的水光侵入郑云龙的领地，他并不反抗，哪怕家园快让恶敌屠戮一空，也是伏低的顺从。

阿云嘎开始厌恶这样的乖顺，他想起郑云龙晚上叫人抵在桌子角狎侮却没有一丝反抗意味的样子。阿云嘎知道如果他不在场，王晰也一定不会去阻止，甚至还会纵容这场即将演变成轮奸的猥亵。

 

郑云龙很自觉的张开双腿，把自己摊平在床上，摆出一副邀请的姿态，他脸上有很明显的倦色，那眼下的伤也是骇人，轻轻一碰怕是就会激起噬骨的疼，但他仍非常有职业素养的把欲望含进嘴里，对着阿云嘎嘤嘤求爱。

阿云嘎也不再亲他，直起身来端详这写满邀请的胴体。

郑云龙困的嗓子里都开始涌气泡，膝盖尖还要不安分的撩拨着，轻轻荡过阿云嘎的腿间，把他的囊袋往上撩一撩。阿云嘎跨坐在那，也不动，静得像一尊雕像，不过那已经从腿根钻出来的性器，挺着水光淋漓的龟头在替他说这是一具鲜活的肉体。

郑云龙确实是困，他想把做爱的过程缩短，于是他见阿云嘎不动就自己坐起来迎上去，熟练的把他的性器捞出来在嘴里舔弄，像他做过的课业一样，舌尖盘旋着舔过阴囊和柱身，在前端吮吸泌出的汁液，是无情又催情。

郑云龙吸得卖力，啧啧的水声比之前亲吻的浪声要大得多，阿云嘎就沉着眼看他耸动的发顶，看他高挺的鼻梁一次又一次戳进自己的阴毛里，他脸上沾满了男人下体的味道，指缝也被不属于他的汗液和爱潮黏住，是个彻头彻尾的性爱容器，是个男人都爱的漂亮婊子。

 

可阿云嘎似乎是看够了，他把手插进郑云龙的发间，箍住他的后脑，郑云龙以为阿云嘎是想要更深的包裹，他便把喉咙打开了等着粗大阴茎的掼入，然而阿云嘎却没有把他的性器送到郑云龙的嗓子里。

阿云嘎五指收拢扣腕发力，揪着郑云龙的头发把他提了起来，郑云龙从耻毛里被扯出，那硕大肿粗的阴茎从他嘴中滑落，在虚空里晃了两下，看起来像是没什么依靠。

郑云龙的舌尖和阿云嘎的龟头还有藕断丝连的爱液，却迫不得已的被揪着的手扯断，阿云嘎手上的力气极大，郑云龙的眼梢都被揪得上挑，露出好长的眼白。

阿云嘎把人提到自己面前，一个字一个字的问他

“疼不疼。”

郑云龙只是咬着唇不说话，他眼睛被拉得长了，泪水就存不住，滴滴答答的扑在床单上。

阿云嘎又收紧了手上的力度，肉眼可见的，郑云龙鬓角毛囊的形状，他继续问他

“疼不疼。”

 

郑云龙的神智几乎是跟着头发一起被阿云嘎揪在手里，他疼极了，像是蚂蚁啃咬他的头皮，但是他不敢说疼，因为王晰使他疼痛的时候，他要把疼字说出口，就会得到更深刻的对待。

他不敢。

他只能在阿云嘎面前呜咽，却一个字也说不出来。

然而阿云嘎并没有因为这孤崽一般的哀鸣而体谅他，他的五指拧着收拢，他看见郑云龙的脸都跟着他转腕子的方向一起扭曲，他的五官变得有些破碎，哭嗝快把他噎得上不来气。

阿云嘎继续固执的问他

“疼不疼。”

郑云龙仍没有说话，阿云嘎便用另一只手托上他的脸，拇指荡过他眼下的淤痕，他能感受郑云龙在他手下颤抖着。阿云嘎几乎是没有犹豫的，摁上了那块骇人的伤，他问他

“疼。”

“不疼。”

 

“疼……”

瞬间头皮上撕扯的痛和颊上针锥的感觉都在不了，郑云龙拦不住自己徒然下坠的身子，却被阿云嘎揽住了，阿云嘎把他的头贴在自己胸口，宽厚的手一下一下揉着郑云龙的发，指尖安抚过每一处被他施虐过的发根，还有温柔的亲吻也落在头顶。

阿云嘎捧起郑云龙的脸蹭了又蹭，软舌舔过刚才被抻红的眼角，轻抚过他眼下的伤痕，温柔的和他说，

“疼就要说啊。”

“你不说，我怎么知道你疼不疼。”

 

床头留了一盏暖黄的光，昏色浓浓，只能照亮阿云嘎一边的肩头，他不轻不重的给郑云龙揉着脑皮，而郑云龙已经在他的手中睡去，他的呼吸很长，很稳，应该是睡的很香甜。

阿云嘎架在郑云龙的身上看他，弱光也照了他一半的脸，从眉峰到睫毛，鼻骨到唇缘，每一寸都是天生的秀丽。郑云龙只有在入睡之后，收起那双总是含春的眼，才像个人，像一个普通的，二十五岁的男人，而不是被狎玩的甜美肉体，不是被呼来喝去，只能攀附着性器官的高级男妓。

阿云嘎俯下身去，把自己的唇贴上郑云龙的，只是贴着而已，可郑云龙哪怕是在梦里，感受到唇上的温度也会主动的舒展软舌，等着被汲取芬芳。

王晰是把做爱这两个字刻到了郑云龙的骨头上。

阿云嘎收回了自己的唇，他睨着郑云龙伸出的一截软舌，眼中是不明朗的神色，他不仅要郑云龙学会说疼，他还想让他学会挣扎，学会反抗。

他要用刮骨的刀子，把王晰在他身上的烙印，一丝一缕一寸寸的统统刮掉。

 

晨间，郑云龙还在睡着，阿云嘎一边摆弄着郑云龙的浓密的发，一边和周深讲电话。

他是真的没想到周深居然老老实实的去读音乐学院，甚至还在上早课。

他以为今天会等到一个在他面前撅着屁股的周深，没想到只等来了一通电话。

周深那边应该是下课的间隙，旁边吵吵闹闹的，他三遮五遮的和阿云嘎解释过到底是什么情况，末了补了一句

“我真没想到晰哥会对龙龙…… ”

周深在电话那头叹气，又说

“你要替我和他道……算了，你也替不了我，你就好好…… 唉，算了。”

周深这句话到底是说不完。

阿云嘎虽然生气，但他又不能拿周深怎么样，只闷着重喘了两声，准备给周深心里添堵，他语气很平静，说

“你知道晰哥让我给他办什么事吗。”

不等周深接话，阿云嘎继续说

“你的北京户口。”

想在四九城落户不是有钱有房就行的，王晰的手不够长，伸不到这处来，只能拜托着阿云嘎，却还死硬气的要拿球局来压他。

周深在那边久久没有说话，周家的太子爷当然不需要户籍这种东西，然而现在的周深需要，籍籍无名的人打拼一辈子都不见得会在这四九城站稳脚跟，然而周深与王晰相识不过月余，王晰却已经开始真正的为他盘算，大学也好，户口也好，桩桩件的都是务实的事，都是他们相识的第一天，那个晚上周深信口胡诌来的梦想。

王晰这不像是玩情儿的态度，而有些像是恋爱。

 

阿云嘎听他不说话，自己也跟着叹了一口气，换了个话题

“听说余教授快回来了，你自己谨慎些吧。”

 

 


End file.
